


Family Ties

by brooklynxmagic (astudyinfic)



Series: 2017 Holiday Drabble Giveaway [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Musician Alec Lightwood, Rock Star Magnus Bane, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: Knowing Alec hates being estranged from his family, Magnus arranges for a surprise reunion.  At his concert, no less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightwoodsbowandarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lightwoodsbowandarrow).



> TBH, there is a good chance I will write a part two to this one. After you read it, you will probably understand why.

“Thank you for coming tonight!”

Magnus’ voice carried out over the crowd that he could hear but couldn’t see.  The stage lights practically blinded him to everything beyond the edge of the stage, which normally wasn’t an issue but tonight, there were people in the audience that he wanted to be able to see.  Tonight was special.  They were in London, home to Alec’s family, and Magnus arranged tickets for Alec’s siblings to come to the show.  Front row, of course, with backstage passes so they could all get to know each other afterward.  It was Alec’s Christmas present, and one his lover didn’t know he was getting.  Not even his siblings understood how they had gotten the tickets but Ragnor assured Magnus that when he delivered them, they were ecstatic and promised to be there.

Magnus knew the story well.  Alec’s parents kicked him out when he told them he was gay at nineteen.  They cut off all of his money and then moved the family to England, where Alec wouldn’t be able to follow.  The next couple years were hard for his now-boyfriend, living on the street and unable to talk to the people he loved the most in the world.  

With his fame and fortune, Magnus could have given him any gift but he knew the one Alec wanted most was for his siblings to come back into his life.  Despite being together for over a year now, they kept their relationship quiet.  Everyone knew Magnus Bane had a boyfriend named Alec, but other than that, he was kept a mystery, Magnus constantly claiming he wished to keep his private life private.

That was going to change tonight.  Alec knew about that part, had agreed to it.  But, as he sang though some of his better known songs, Magnus wished he could see the faces of Alec’s siblings when it happened and they figured everything out.  Ragnor had been instructed to escort them backstage after the next show, to give them some privacy until Magnus could join them afterward.  

“I have something very special for you all tonight,” Magnus announced as the crowd settled to hear what he had to say.  “As you all know, Christmas is in a couple days and most of us like to spend it with our families.  They say family is what you make it and I am surrounded by the best one possible; my friends, and of course, my boyfriend.  Who, you probably didn’t know, can play guitar like an angel.”  He could hear the excited murmuring as people started to figure out what was going on.  “I know I’ve kept him a secret from you all for so long but we agreed that maybe it is time for him to play a more public role in my life.  So, tonight, I’m going to be joined on stage by the love of my life as he accompanies me for Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.  Everyone, please put your hands together for Alexander Lightwood.”

The cheers from the crowd were raucous but Magnus knew deep down that the loud shriek from the front row came from Alec’s sister, seeing her brother for the first time in five years.  He swallowed against the emotion bubbling up in his chest, smiled at Alec and began the song.

Not a sound in the hall could be heard aside from Alec’s guitar and Magnus’ voice.  And when the song came to an end, both had tears in their eyes.  Everyone screamed when Magnus pulled him into a hug, burying his face against Alec’s neck before pulling back with a smile.  “I love you, Alexander.  Go backstage.  Your Christmas present is waiting for you.”

Putting on a brave face, even though Magnus could feel him trembling in his arms, Alec leaned in and kissed him.  “I love you too.”  He walked off stage, guitar in hand and Magnus watched him go, holding up a finger to his audience to give him one minute.  Magnus knew the moment Alec spotted them, his face went through a myriad of emotions before breaking down in tears as Jace and Izzy hugged him tight.  Magnus had tears of his own, wiping them away before turning back to the waiting crowd.  

“I love that man,” he grinned at his fans.  “I’m the luckiest person in the world to have him in my life.”  With a quick wipe of his remaining tears, Magnus settled himself to finish the show, knowing that at the end of it, he would be welcoming two new people into his beloved family.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears.  The first thing he noticed when he stepped off the stage was the tears.  In Alec’s eyes, and the eyes of his siblings.  It only took a moment to realize they were tears of joy, but for a moment, Magnus worried he’d made a huge mistake.  The cheers of the crowd faded as they headed for the exit, excited by the noteworthy concert they’d just seen but the four people standing backstage heard nothing.  “Alexander?” Magnus asked, stepping closer.  He didn’t want to break the spell but maybe inviting his siblings back to their hotel for the night would be a better way to have this reunion than in a rapidly emptying arena.

Alec turned to look at Magnus and something seemed to break inside him.  He crossed the distance between them, took Magnus face between his hands and kissed him with every bit of passion Magnus ever felt from his lover.  “I love you, Magnus.  Thank you for this.  Thank you for them.”  

Tears now burned in Magnus’ eyes and he kissed Alec in return, softer and gentler, but with no less passion and love.  “And I love you, darling.”  He took one of Alec’s hands in his own and turned to face Alec’s awestruck siblings.  “I know we haven’t officially met but I’ve heard so much about you.  I’m Magnus, a pleasure to meet you both.”

They both gaped at him for a moment before Izzy pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder.  “We know who you are.  Thank you.  Thank you for finding him and saving him.  He told us what you did.”  Jace nodded along with his sister’s words.  Magnus barely knew these two and already he loved them for the protectiveness they showed for their brother.

“I didn’t do anything extraordinary.  I fell in love with him.  It didn’t matter if he was living on the street or the grandest home in all of London.  There is no universe where I wouldn’t be head over heels for Alexander Lightwood.”

After more tears (and a few things Magnus had to go over with Ragnor), the four of them took the car back to the hotel.  Thankful for the private entrance, Magnus led the way to the penthouse they had for the week.  “Make yourselves at home.  I’m going to go take off my stage makeup and I’ll be right back.”  An excuse, sure, but Magnus believed the three of them deserved some time to themselves.  He didn’t need to impose his presence on them, not when they’d been kept apart for so long.

Almost twenty minutes later, he came out of their bedroom, only to hear the conversation.  “Guys, I didn’t know I could be this happy.  When he said it didn’t matter to him that I lived on the street, it really didn’t.  He was the first person to look at me as a person and not a charity case.  I didn’t know people like him existed.  And yet, he does, and he loves me.”  Magnus knew Alec still felt some embarrassment over how they met and yet, none of that mattered to him.  Because Alec was worth everything in the world.  

“And he loves me, despite the paparazzi and crazy hours, and the fact that we never stay in one place for more than a few days.”  The life of a rock star seemed glamorous but it wasn’t always great, but Alec took it all in stride. Jace and Izzy both stared at the two of them as if they couldn’t quite believe this was real.  Not that Magnus could blame them.

He took a seat next to Alec, who laced their fingers together.  “Mags, have you seen the news yet?”  Taking the phone, he pulled up the coverage of the show.  

_We have a name: Magnus Bane’s boyfriend Alec Lightwood Performs With Him in London_

_Who is Alec Lightwood: click here to find out_

_Exclusive photos of Magnus’ Mysterious Boyfriend, Alec Lightwood._

“Are you okay with this?”  They’d talked about it before but now that it was actually happening, Magnus worried Alec was changing his mind.

Alec kissed him, “I’m fine with it.  But, they published my name.  It won’t be long before my parents...”  As he spoke, both Jace and Izzy’s phones rang, as if on cue.  “That didn’t take long,” Alec mumbled.  

“Mom!  Yeah, it’s Alec.  No, he didn’t abandon us to run off with a rock star.  You kicked him out!  He was living on the street!  Your own son!  How can you live with yourself?  You lied to us for five years and you have the audacity to try and blame the one person who took care of him.”  Izzy was fuming, getting up and pacing around the room.  “Yes, I’m coming home late, but only to get my things.  I can’t live with you anymore.  Not after this.”

Jace, on the other hand, was more subdued but still furious.  “Robert, you can’t call him that.  He is your son and my brother, even if you didn’t want him, I do.  I can’t believe you would take me in without question, but the first time your biological son tells you something about himself that you don’t like, you kick him out with no support at all.  I always looked up to you but I guess I was wrong.”  Jace must have overheard Izzy because he glanced at her.  Their eyes met and they both nodded.  Turning his attention back to his phone, he told Robert, “I’m with Iz.  We can’t live with you after this.  We’ll be by for our things and _we_ will explain this to Max.  Can’t have you poisoning him against us, now can we?”

When they both hung up, Jace smiled at Alec, “So?  Know anyone with a couple rooms available?”

Alec looked at Magnus who nodded and grinned, “Actually, I think we might have a couple at our loft.  How do you feel about New York?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a drabble request for my holiday drabble giveaway, [submit it here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfx0Tb2LpWGkDVd00IyP3J_DkwaptGQVXNFf4LPLDrT7qOMTw/viewform?usp=sf_link#responses). Any fandom I am familiar with is fair game so feel free to submit whatever interests you.
> 
>  ~~Twenty four~~ Thirty-one days of holiday ships! What could be better?


End file.
